mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Predator
The Predator, known for the film franchise of the same name, is a playable guest character in Mortal Kombat X. The Predator made its debut as the third character available through DLC as part of the Kombat Pack. About the Predator Predators (or as they're technically known, Yautja or Hish-Qu-Ten) hail from the Predator film franchise along with the shared Alien vs. Predator universe with the Alien. The name "Predator" is never used in the film series by the characters until the fourth film, The Predator. There have been many Predators depicted throughout the series, all of which are merciless, cunning and highly dangerous venators that kill not only for the thrill of the hunt, but also because of the honor bestowed upon them when obtaining "trophies" after killing their game, particularly the skull. The first and second movie, Predator and Predator 2, consist of a single hunter as the movies' main antagonist, though an entire hunting party eventually reveals itself in the ending of the second film. It isn't until the third movie in the series, Predators, where multiple hunters serve as antagonists. Three Predators appear in the first crossover film Aliens vs. Predator as a neutral force, focusing on quelling a Xenomorph threat in Antarctica. A single Elite hunter serves as a sort of an anti-hero as well in the second Alien vs. Predator film as he is trying to remove evidence of Yautja and Xenomorph presence from the previous film. Despite their almost primitive and abnormal standards, Predators do uphold a moral 'honor' code when hunting. Examples of this include, never killing the unarmed or innocent, the physically impaired or ill and generally individuals who do not pose a threat, alongside never murdering a fellow hunter, showing that they do uphold a vague sense of dignity. However, a person with these traits that does become hostile towards a Yautja can cause the hunter to retaliate with death as depicted in Alien vs. Predator. Regardless, some Yautja have been known to go rogue and severely violate the honor code for their own personal gain. These "bad bloods" are considered disgraceful to the Yautja name. If the renegade passively accepts punishment then its most severe penalty would be eternal banishment. However, if it is less than willing to surrender then it will be swiftly tracked down and executed painfully by fellow hunters for its treachery. They also show mercy to those they feel are worthy warriors as seen in the second film and the first Alien vs. Predator film, both seen at the ending where an Elite Predator also gives the human a gift out of respect. Within the canon Predator universe, two clans exist. The clan consisting of Yautja that resemble the hunter from the original film are dubbed as "Classic Predators" by the fanbase and production, while the second tribe is known as the Super Predators whose appearance is very different from the Classic hunters. This includes their armor, weapons, skin textures, facial features and overall characteristics involving savagery and merciless killing. The Super Predators are also larger and stronger than their original counterparts and are known to have different codes and also hunted their other tribes. They are first introduced in the film Predators. Another species exists with the release of the fourth film The Predator, which features genetically altered Yautja who have combined their DNA with other species, most notably humans. These genetic hybrids are different in appearance, most notably their massive height, strength and black-red skin patterns. Additionally, the larger hunter featured in the movie possesses the ability to create an exoskeleton for armor and shed it whenever it needs to, rendering it unaffected by gunfire. Also, it does not require the use of a mask to see in Infrared like the other classic hunter in the film. Yautja have also been known to cooperate with humans at times usually when a human has assisted them or shown to be a worthy warrior. This is first depicted in the second movie Predator 2 as the Elite Predator spares Lieutenant Harrigan and gifts him a flintlock pistol as a sign of respect. This is also depicted in the first Alien vs. Predator as the Predator Scar helps the last human Alexa prevent the Xenomorphs from reaching the Earth's surface from an underground pyramid. In the film Predators, the character Royce frees an imprisoned Classic Predator who spares him and assisted him in trying to return to Earth. The Predators are known for their vast arsenal of weapons which evolves every movie with either new additions or modifications. The second movie introduce many new weapons, which after that is when this trend began. This is expanded even more in the third film Predators with the Super Predators using drones, quadruped animals and rapid fire plasma casters, electrified and camouflaged traps, and single bladed wrist gauntlets. The Alien vs Predator sequel expanded on current weapons included duel plasma casters and a hand-held plasma caster. The movie also introduced the traps used in Mortal Kombat X, although the ones used had a different effect. Predators are also known for their constant association and encounters with the Xenomorph species, whom only the most daring of Yautja attempt hunt. This originated when an Alien skull appeared as a cameo in Predator 2 and has later gone on to develop into an entire franchise of expanded media. Additionally, a spear crafted from a Xenomorph's tail from the first crossover film Aliens vs. Predator appears in the fourth film, The Predator. The Predator has also had comic book crossovers with Superman, Batman, and Judge Dredd as well as other video games crossing over with the Xenomorph before their encounter in Mortal Kombat X. Fans have speculated that the Predator was used as inspiration for many of the ninja characters in the franchise, particularly Cyrax. This is due to the netting attacks, self-destruct and character design that are similar between the two characters. The Spine Rip fatality used by Bi-Han and later his brother was inspired by a scene in the first movie where the Predator forcibly rips out a victim's spine and skull at once. Appearance The Predator is visually based off the original hunter from the first movie. Possessing reptilian skin and long dreadlocks, the Predator equals even Jason Voorhees in height while standing in a slight crouch, even being slightly taller than the Shokan Goro, and wears a high tech mask over his head to protect his face. The Predator wears a mesh wire body net under his armor, which is consisted of shoulder guards, wrist guards, and a plate covering his left pectoral, as well as armor on his hips and legs, a loin cloth visible around his waist. The Predator also wears a collection of smaller animal skull trophies around his chest. Biography *'Mortal Kombat X:' The Predator is not here to rule us. He does not wish to destroy the realms. He and others of his alien race merely fight--and kill--for sport and honor. There is much kombat in Earthrealm. Shao Kahn and then Shinnok thought themselves konquerers. They were defeated. The Predator will not be. The humans, Outworlders and Netherrealm demons will fall to his superior weapons, tactics, and strength. Their skins will make fine trophies. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities A highly evolved alien, the Predator possesses vast superhuman strength and durability well beyond that of a fully grown and well trained adult human male. In conjunction with these deadly attributes, the Predator has access to advanced weapons and technology such as his wrist blades, which it can use to skewer opponents in a single blow, plasma caster that can fire deadly bolts of energy that can tear through almost anything and sever limbs with a single shot, deadly combi-stick for close range combat, and can hide himself using a cloaking device to make himself virtually invisible save for a slight ripple in the air resembling heat waves. The Predator's mask also allows it to track his targets by their body heat and set up targeting sights for his plasma caster. Signature Moves *'Stealth:' The Predator activates a cloak ability in his wrist gauntlet, temporarily becoming invisible (although his body will still distort the light, much like Reptile's invisibility). While in Stealth mode, the Predator takes only half chip damage from the opponent. Unlike Reptile, the cloak will not be canceled when the Predator gets hit, but will sparkle. Sustaining too much damage will cause the cloak to end prematurely. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Cloaking, which makes the Predator completely immune to chip damage as long as it's cloaked. *'Smart-Disc:' The Predator launches a razored disc upward, where it will spin for a second before tracking the opponent and flying straight at them. However, the disc will be canceled if the Predator gets hit, even when the attack is blocked. It can also be performed from the air, called Air Smart-Disc, respectively. When the disc connects on an airborne opponent, it keeps them in the air for a moment, allowing the Predator to continue combos if close enough. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Dual Smart-Disc, in which the Predator launches two discs and doubles the juggle effect if the player is close enough to the opponent. *'Scimitar Stab:' The Predator lunges at the opponent to stab their abdomen and lift them with his retractable Wrist Blades, and then throws them away. The move also gave the option to throw the opponent in the opposite direction, called Away Scimitar Stab, respectively. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Scimitar Slam, which has armor but no extra damage. **Once the Predator makes contact with the opponent, the Predator can enhance the attack again, which it slams the opponent on the ground, bouncing them for continued combos. ***The player can enhance either version of Scimitar Stab to perform the juggle effect as long as the move connects. *'Yautja Strike:' The Predator leaps towards the opponent and takes them down by slamming his arms over their head. The move can also be done in the air, called Air Yautja Strike, respectively. This attack can be performed up close or from afar, called Close/Far Yautja Strike, respectively. The far version of the attack can reach full-screen distance. (MKX - Warrior Variation) **The enhanced version is called Yautja Pounce has increased damage and bounces the opponent, leaving them in the air and allowing for a juggle. The enhanced airborne version has the properties as the regular version, but will still juggle the opponent. *'Dread Slam:' The Predator hits the opponent with a powerful backhand, knocking them back. (MKX - Warrior Variation) **The enhanced version is called Dread Launch, which has armor and increased damage. When blocked, the attack creates massive knockback and the Predator becomes safe when the attack is blocked by the opponent. *'Self-Detonate:' The Predator inputs a command to his wrist gauntlet and laughs maniacally and begins to emit a blue pulse around it. After a moment, the Predator will emit an explosion, damaging itself and juggling the opponent. The opponent can block the attack to prevent damage and the juggle effect. This effect will be cancelled if the Predator sustains damage. When blocked, the attack produces massive knockback. The damage inflicted to the Predator is unblockable. **The enhanced version is called Self-Destruct, which activates much faster, has the Predator recover from the attack much quicker and reduces the damage dealt to the Predator by half but doubles the damage inflicted to the opponent. *'Snag:' The Predator throws a triangular trap on the ground that takes a second to become active. Once activated, if the opponent steps onto it, they will be caught and hung upside-down, open for the Predator to attack. The trap can be thrown at close, medium and far distances and even from mid-air, called Close/Far Snag and Air Close/Far Snag, respectively. Inputting the attack's command again detonates the trap, which if the opponent is near, will juggle them for continued combos. (MKX - Hunter Variation) **The enhanced version is called Trap and causes the Snag to be deployed instantly. The set off can also be enhanced to become an Armored Explosion, which destroys the trap in a wide ranged explosion that launches the opponent in the air (but doesn't actually armor the Predator). Can be thrown at different ranges and in the air like the original. *'Medi-Kit:' The Predator crouches and injects a healing substance in his leg, recovering a small portion of his health in exchange for a depletion in stamina. Requires a full bar of stamina to use. (MKX - Hunter Variation) **The enhanced version is called Quick Healing, which gives him twice as much health as Medi-Kit. The Predator will still lose all stamina when used and still requires a full bar of stamina to use. *'Plasma Shot:' The Predator uses his shoulder cannon to shoot a plasma projectile straight at the opponent. If the attack is delayed, the Predator will perform a Plasma Caster, in which it will be able to target the projectile up, down or forward with a red laser indicator before firing. This attack can also be dash-cancelled. The attack can also briefly juggle an opponent in the corner, keeping them in the air for very, very brief combo extensions; otherwise they will fall to the ground. (MKX - Hish-Qu-Ten Vatiation) **The enhanced version is called Plasma Barrage and shoots three straight plasma projectiles in a quick succession, knocking the opponent down. This can hit ducking opponents but is not an overhead attack. The attack can also be used to extend combos for a brief moment when in the corner of an arena; otherwise, the opponent is knocked away. *'Up Plasma Shot:' The Predator shoots an upwards plasma projectile against foes in the air. When close enough, the single shot can very briefly juggle the opponent, keeping them in the air momentarily. (MKX - Hish-Qu-Ten Variation) **The enhanced version is called Up Plasma Barrage and shoots three upwards plasma projectiles in a quick succession. When performed in the corner of the arena on an airborne opponent, it can juggle the opponent for a very brief moment; otherwise, the opponent is knocked away. *'Ground Plasma Shot:' The Predator shoots a downwards plasma projectile to hit the opponent's feet. It only hits from a medium distance. This version recovers much faster and can juggle the opponent more easily than the other versions. This attack can be performed closer or further away, called Close/Far Plasma Shot, respectfully. (MKX - Hish-Qu-Ten Variation) **The enhanced version is called Ground Plasma Barrage and shoots three downwards plasma projectiles in a quick succession and different distances, which juggles the opponent for brief combo extensions. This juggle effect will not occur in the corner of the arena as there is not enough space for the second and third shot to connect. *'X-Ray Move - What The Hell:' The Predator stabs his opponent with his Wrist Blades, then throws them behind it. As they get up, the Predator fires a Plasma Caster shot to the face, breaking most of the skull's facial bones. The Predator then leaps and throws a Smart Disc into their opponent's neck, making them fall onto the ground as the Disc is severing their spine. While still in the air, the Predator deploys his Scimitar once again and impales the opponent's abdomen, causing their stomach to explode. (MKX) Other Moves * Throw: The Predator lifts the opponent, stabs their abdomen with his Wrist Blades and cuts them up to the chest with it. He then vertically rips the blade off of their body and throws them away. (MKX) *'Ugly Mother': The Predator kicks the opponent, strikes their head, grabs them and plunges his Wrist Blades into their chin before throwing them away. (MKX) *'I See You:' The Predator backhands then claws the opponent. This combo has follow-up attacks; (MKX) **'CONTAAAAACT:' The Predator rams the opponent with a shoulder charge, knocking them in the air for extended combos. **'Meat Grinder:' The Predator trips the opponent with his spear. Fatalities *'Ghostin' Us': The Predator deploys his Wrist Blades and stabs his opponent, then lifts them into the air and slams a Smart Disc into their head, killing them. He then drops the dead opponent onto the ground, making the severed scalp fall off, then the disc rolls away soon after as well, revealing the cut-in-half brain. (MKX) *'Certain Death': The Predator deploys his Plasma Caster, locks onto his opponent, and shoots a hole into their abdomen, then blasts off one of their arms. As they writhe in agony, the Predator moves his targeting sights to their opponent's head, then blasts off the upper part of their head in a spray of gore. (MKX) Brutalities *'Anytime:' The Predator performs his X-Ray, only this time when he throws his Smart-Disc, it decapitates the opponent and he jumps down to perform his Brutality Victory Pose instead of stabbing them in the stomach. (MKX) **A button must be held. *'Time To Bleed:' The Predator performs his Throw, only this time, he slices the opponent in half at the waist. The Predator will examine the kill before effortlessly throwing the upper body away. (MKX) **A button must be held. *'Final Kountdown:' The Predator performs either a Self-Detonate '''or '''Self-Destruct that kills both fighters in the process. The fighters' limbs will fall back onto the arena after a short time. Despite the Predator dying from the explosion, he is still declared the winner. (MKX - Warrior Variation) **The final hit must come from the explosion itself. Any other damage that finishes the opponent while Self-Detonate is active will cancel the attack entirely, thus cancelling the Brutality. *'Skinned Alive:' The Predator performs either a Snag or Trap, only this time, the Predator becomes invisible and the opponent is taken off screen and screams as flesh falls from the top of the arena, only for their skinned body to return, dangling from the top of the screen. (MKX - Hunter Variation) **When performing this Brutality on the Alien, it will not be skinned, but be decapitated instead. *'If It Bleeds:' The Predator performs a Plasma Shot that blows a hole through the opponent's face. Depending on the distance, the Predator may deliver two additional shots, shooting off their arms as well. (MKX - Hish-Qu-Ten Variation) *'El Diablo': The Predator performs his Ugly Mother combo, only this time, he rips the opponent's head clean off when retracting his Wrist Blades. (MKX - Secret) **A button must be held. *'Alternate Skinned Alive Brutality:' The Predator performs his Skinned Alive Brutality, only this time, the Predator leaves nothing but bone. (MKX - Hunter Variation - Secret) **Has the same requirements as Skinned Alive, only a certain button combination is required to reduce them to a skeleton. **Similar to the original, the Alien will not be turned into a skeleton, only be decapitated. Ending *'Mortal Kombat X:' This world called Earth produced many worthy opponents - which made for excellent sport. Some possessed a power previously unknown to the Predator's race: sorcery. The Predator sought to harness this new power for use in his konquests. He analyzed a trophy from a recent battle and eventually discovered its secrets. With the power of sorcery, the Predator was unstoppable and decimated whole worlds single-handedly. He had become the Apex Predator. Trivia *The Predator is the third horror movie guest character featured in the Mortal Kombat series, the first being Freddy Krueger, the second being Jason Voorhees, the fourth being Leatherface, and the fifth being the Alien. **The Predator is the first science-fiction horror guest character, the second being the Alien, while the latter are from the traditional slasher horror genre. *The Predator is one of two extraterrestrial characters in the game, the second being the Alien. **Additionally, he and the Alien are the only extraterrestrial guest characters featured in the series so far. *The Predator is the only other guest character who has a rival that is a fellow guest character, in this case, the Alien. The other is Alien, whose rival, again, is the Predator. *The Predator is the second guest character in the series to be alive (rather than undead). The first was Kratos, with Leatherface being the third, the Alien being the fourth and the fifth being the Joker. *The Predator stands at 7'2'', but when standing next to Goro, it appears slightly taller. *Shinnok is the only character to address the Predator by name. *The Predator is the first guest character to kill Shinnok in his arcade ending, followed by Leatherface and the Alien. **Jason Voorhees is the only guest character to not kill Shinnok in his arcade ending. *The Predator is one of five characters with an alternate version of a Brutality. The other four are Reptile, Erron Black, Jax, and Tremor. *Like the other guest characters, the Predator has numerous references to infamous quotes from his franchise in the names of his attacks, combos, and specials: **Kombos Knock-Knock, Come On, Meat Grinder, Kill Me, Bleed Bastard, You're One, I'm Here, Ugly Mother..., and Get To The Chopper, Brutalities Skinned Alive, If it Bleeds, and X-Ray What The Hell are all named after quotes said by the character Dutch Schaefer, who was portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger. **Kombos Payback Time, Slack-jawed, World of Hurt, and Brutality Time To Bleed are named after quotes said by the character Blain Cooper, who was portrayed by Jesse Ventura. **Kombo We. Hit. Nothing is named after the line said by Poncho Ramirez, portrayed by Richard Chaves, after the squad's failed attack on the Predator when they fired all their weapons at once at it, but failed to even hit it. **Kombos I See You and CONTAAAAACT, Brutality Anytime, and Fatality Ghostin' Us are named after quotes said by the character Mac Elliot, who was portrayed by Bill Duke. *The laugh the Predator makes when using his Self-Detonate special move is a reference to the mocking laugh it used before killing himself at the end of the original movie, the laugh mimicked from Billy Sole, portrayed by Sonny Landham. *The Predator is one of the few characters to have a Brutality that derives from his X-Ray, and not only from special moves, combos or throws. The other characters are Jason, Sonya, Jacqui, Erron Black, Tremor, Leatherface, and Triborg. **He is also one of the few characters who can interrupt his X-Ray to perform a different move, since the decapitation replaces the last hit of his X-Ray. *During a round win, the Predator's laugh will be mimicked from that of the current kombatant he's fighting against, only laughing his signature mimicked laugh from Billy when against Alien, Jason, Triborg, Leatherface, or in a Mirror Match or after performing a Brutality (except for the "Final Kountdown"). **Additionally, the Predator has a rare chance to speak a quote of the current fighter he is fighting, mimicking one of their battle taunts. This seems to happen more frequently with Scorpion, as the Predator will say "To Hell with you!" in Scorpion's voice, but is much more rare with other characters.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsCX_NsX5Yo **The Predator will even say "Get over here!" as Scorpion, making Scorpion the only character the Predator quotes more than once. This one, as stated above, is very rare to encounter.https://youtu.be/-zgCNUEmzfo?t=154 *After winning a match via a Brutality, the eyes of the Predator's mask will flash yellow before it turns invisible, a reverse of the scene from the original movie, where after killing Blaine, Mac finds his body and sees the Predator's eyes flash while it is invisible and when Wolf hunts a police officer in Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem. **This will not happen if the Predator is in his Warrior variation or when he is variationless. *The Predator is the only character that doesn't have his own name on the bullet from Erron Black's revolver during Black's X-Ray, and is referred to as "Ugly Mofo" instead, referencing the franchise yet again. **During Predator's interaction with Bo' Rai Cho. Bo' Rai Cho will call Predator "One ugly motherfucker". **The reference also makes a return in Mortal Kombat 11, during Terminator's interaction with Baraka. *When the Predator wins a match without doing a Fatality or Brutality, he will walk up to the grounded opponent and rip out their spine and skull before returning to his ship and placing the recently-acquired trophy into his collection. This makes the Predator one of three characters in Mortal Kombat X who will always kill the opponent after a match without performing a finisher, the others being Corrupted Shinnok and the Alien. *The Predator is one of the few characters whose fighting style is altered by the addition or removal of a weapon. *The Predator is one of four characters with a unique chestburster during the Alien's victory screen. The others are Tremor, Mileena, and the Alien in a mirror match. **This chestburster a reference to the crossover film franchise which featured a hybrid of the two species, called the Predalien, or The Abomination in the crossover game series, respectively. *The Predator's appearance represents that of the Predator from the original movie, while its Hunter armor could either represent the Predator from the second movie, or Berserker from the third film Predators. *The Predator had a different appearance before its official release including a different mask, armor color and its mandibles were visible through its mask. *The trap used in the Hunter variation is not seen in the movies until Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem. The trap also worked differently than how it's used in game: **The trap shoots lasers from the middle of the triangle, which anything that walks through it will be shredded to pieces. *The Predator's Smart-Disc wasn't introduced until the second movie and has had different designs since. **In Alien vs. Predator, its sequel Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem, and The Predator, the Smart-Disc expands into a multi-bladed disc. The main Predator in the first AVP movie used it against a facehugger and the Alien Queen, while Wolf in the second movie used it to dispatch drones. **Additionally, the Predator's spear also was introduced in the second movie and has changed designs since, changing into a longer, thinner staff-like spear in Alien vs. Predator. *The Predator is one of three characters with a cloak ability in the game. The others two are Reptile and Triborg as Smoke. **However, the Predator can not become completely invisible like Reptile or Cyber Smoke. *The Predator is one of three characters with a non-traditional run-cancel ability. The first was Ferra & Torr and the third was Tremor. *The Predator's Skinned Alive brutality and its alternate version will never result in a skinned or skeleton Alien. *The Predator is one of the few characters with multiple projectile attacks. *The Predator is one of the few characters with multiple charge abilities. *In Mortal Kombat 11, many of the interactions guest character Terminator reference his actor Arnold Schwarzenegger's movies, some including the Predator's first movie. **Johnny Cage also taught the Terminator to call Baraka an "ugly motherfucker" as stated above. *The Predator, alongside the Alien and Ferra & Torr are the only Mortal Kombat X characters to not appear in the [https://mortalkombat.fandom.com/wiki/Mortal_Kombat_(mobile_game) mobile version of Mortal Kombat] at all, making them console-exclusive characters. Errors * When the Predator performs its Ghostin' Us Fatality, when it stabs its opponent in the stomach, one can notice the Wrist Blades curve. * When playing in its variationless form, after winning a match with a Brutality, the Predator's eyes will not flash. It is unknown why this happens as the eyes will flash when it has its mask on, this being the only time it doesn't. * Similar to the Alien, in the manner of the size of the Predator's head, during some Fatalities and Brutalities, the Predator's head will clip through the floor of any arena should said finishers be used on it. * Anytime the Predator uses a combo that involves its spear, the spear appears out of thin air. This is also the same when using Smart-Disc. ** However, this is not the case with Dual Smart-Disc or with Snag, or when either abilities are performed in the air as one can see the Predator actually reaches for the items when using the abilities unlike with the above observation where they randomly appear. * The Predator's Brutality victory pose where he walks away and turns invisible defies logic in certain arenas as he appears to walk off a ledge or bridge and begins to walk on air. This is easiest to see with the Kove and The Pit. * The way the Predator pins his opponent with its Smart-Disc during his X-Ray makes no logical sense. * The Predator's hair always clips into each other. * His lower mandibles clip through his hair when previewing his taunt. * The Predator's Wrist Blade incorrectly swaps between his left and right arm when changing stances. ** An interesting note is the fact that its Plasma Caster will correctly swap sides when changing stances, but its Wrist Blades will not. * When an X-Ray is performed on the Predator that damages his neck, his mandibles will phase through his mask if he is wearing his mask. ** Additionally, when the Predator performs his X-Ray on itself, the bones in his mandibles phase through the mandibles itself when the Smart-Disc breaks his neck. * Even when holding down and it producing more damage than the opponent's remaining health, the Predator's X-Ray Brutality has a chance to not activate despite completing the requirements. * When Jason performs his Kill For Mother Fatality on Predator, the Predator will be incorrectly shorter than him. ** This happens with all the characters that are taller than Jason. * When Goro performs his Peek-A-Boo Fatality on the Predator, his hair will clip through the back of his corpse. * Despite having his mask in some interactions, Mileena will comment on the Predator's face being ugly, despite not actually seeing his face. Erron Black makes a similar sarcastic remark as well. Logically, both these interactions make sense while he is in its Warrior Variation, but while in his other variations, it does not make sense, as they cannot see his face. * When disappearing while masked during his Skinned Alive Brutality, his face becomes visible for a brief moment before disappearing. * The Predator's hair will clip through his Plasma Caster during a fight. * When the Predator crouches, the cloth around his waist will clip through his thighs and hang through his legs. * On an extremely rare occasion, when performing his Ugly Mother... combo while Self-Destruct is about to detonate, the explosion from the special will appear, but the Predator will take no damage and the opponent will not be launched in the air and his Ugly Mother... combo will be performed in its entirety. With the release of Mortal Kombat XL, numerous bugs, errors and glitches have arisen that involve the Predator. These errors include are listed below: * When the Predator performs his Certain Death fatality on itself, he will not decapitate himself with the blast, his head will remain there with only his hair missing as he falls dead. This error has yet to be corrected. ** If performed on him with his mask on, the mask will stay on with only the hair missing like before. * When performing its Ghostin' Us fatality on itself, after scalping the other Predator with the Smart-Disc, one can see there are floating parts of its hair still registered to the body that float in mid-air. * When an additional cosmetic is added to a fighter from their variation or just a regular cosmetic is present on a fighter, usually during the fatality sequence, the accessory falls off (Ex. Johnny's Fisticuffs, Cassie's glasses, Raiden's hat), this not being the case with the Predator. ** If a fatality is performed on the Predator while in the Hish-Qu-Ten variation, its Plasma Caster will remain there for the duration of the finisher. *** This does not occur during Fatality Practice. * If the Predator performs his If It Bleeds Brutality from full-screen distance, the timer and fighter health bars will remain on screen. ** If the Predator is struck right as the Brutality is performed, this will happen as well. * After the Predator jumps down from decapitating the opponent during his X-Ray Brutality, his wrist blades will move around and randomly pop out. This is likely because the gameplay mechanics still registers him using the entire X-Ray attack. ** Additionally, performing the Brutality in the Hish-Qu-Ten Variation causes his Plasma Caster to vanish when jumping down, only for it to reappear out of thin air after. * Sometimes after performing the Predator's Final Kountdown Brutality, when the Predator's own limbs return, they will be floating in the air as it they are still connected to the character's body. This seems to happen more if the Brutality is performed when the explosion happens when the Predator jumps in the air. References # Predator mimicking fighters' laughs and taunts https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsCX_NsX5Yo # Predator mimicking Scorpion's "Get over here!" at https://youtu.be/-zgCNUEmzfo?t=154 Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Guest Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Downloadable Character Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters